


降神节后遗症

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 光之战士一直在思考马年降神节那时奥尔什方的话。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	降神节后遗症

光之战士走过米凯特露天广场，跟随着商队的占卜师喊住他，她长着甜美的桃形脸庞，一副花色繁复的纸牌在她纤细的指尖翻动。

“这位小哥，看你是一个人，要不要试着占卜一下今年的恋爱运？”

光之战士停下了脚步，下意识摸向挂在肩膀上的背包，里面装了许多在紫檀商店街买来的巧克力，他摇了摇了头。

占卜师表情夸张地叹了口气。“这位小哥，这是免费的建议，不收取任何费用。”占卜师将手中的牌叠好，“恋人节这天如果苦着脸，再甜蜜的巧克力都会变得苦涩。”

“……谢谢你，我常被人这么说。”光之战士感到手足无措，他站在占卜师的摊子前久久不离开，引起了一小簇急着想为自己的恋情指明道路的情侣不满，他急忙向占卜师点头示意，匆匆退到一边去。

他长了一张端正的脸，在身材中等的人族里也算高挑，即使是那位挑剔的占卜师，也在他离开后对他抛了一个意味深长的眼神，只是他总是忽视自己这应该被重视的一面，比如适当地修剪毫无形状的短发，或者换一套衣服。格里达尼亚的商品流通虽比不上海都，但也有款式新颖的衣服。

直白地表达过他外在的喜爱的人只有一个，就是他将要去见的人。

恋人节，光之战士那被蛮神和拂晓血盟的事务占据的大脑里生硬地挤进了一个和其他事物格格不入的概念。

当他把拂晓血盟给幻术皇的信交给她的贴身骑士，在看到与平时不同的装饰物，随口问了一句这是用来做什么后。他首先想到了奥尔什方，重复这四个字让他的心不可抑制地狂跳起来，他向骑士道了谢，若无其事地走开。

走出那宛如蚁巢一般建筑物后，光之战士站在格里达尼亚的街头，确实有什么不一样了，街头的行人要比他之前看到的更加亲近，依偎着彼此，并且带着笑容。

紫檀商店街上的每个商铺前都摆放着巧克力山，一块纸牌上写着“特价”。

他又一次想到了奥尔什方，光之战士拿起一块巧克力，连上面的文字都没来得及细看就递出了金币。

再回过神来以后，他已经买了整整一个包裹的巧克力，除了第一块外，其他都是机械地付了金币，拿走巧克力，好像用足够多的数量，便能掩盖住他的羞耻心。

抵达巨龙首士已经是夜晚，科朗蒂奥一副了然于心的样子打量着他，提醒他拍打掉斗篷上的雪花后便替他指了指挥官的屋子，顺利得让光之战士都感到不可思议。

奥尔什方的房间和其他人的房间别无二致，朴素、只有保证日常的基本用品，甚至连书本都是最为枯燥的一类。

他把买来的巧克力全都铺在桌子上，光之战士看着在烛火下反着光的包装纸表面，他的脸上慢慢浮现出红晕，迟来的羞耻心像蚂蚁一样顺着脊柱爬满了全身，姑且不谈买空了商店这件事，如果让奥尔什方看到自己因为不知如何选择而全部买下是一件事多么幼稚的事。

他皱起眉头，看着各色的包装纸，又叹了口气，他像是被蜜蜂蛰了那样不安定地在屋内踱步，在烦恼不已地看着屋内的装饰时，光之战士在书柜的角落看到了一副造型奇特的面具。

放在柜子旁的面具让他感到熟悉，被雕刻成马的形状的吻部提醒了他，那是今年降神节拿来出售的商品，并且在他的心里那不只是降神节的商品这一层含义。

降神节那天光之战士像往常一样扮演热心的冒险者，帮着陆行鸟运输协会宣传他们培养出的优良品种，他还记得那些介绍，羽毛的颜色、肌肉的比例、在严苛的环境下的忍耐力，奥尔什方的家族也有培养陆行鸟的传统，所以他被邀请到格里达尼亚是一件再合理不过的事。

“难道所有人在降神节都会变得情绪高涨吗？”运输组合会长牵过一只陆行鸟。

不，不是的，光之战士想反驳会长，在听到了奥尔什方的那一番话后，没有人会不感到奇怪，但是如果这时候提出了反驳，就等于将他和奥尔什方那不甚明朗的恋情告诉他人，这对他来说太难堪了。

回忆起这件事的光之战士像是被闪电击中，他拿起马面具，拂掉上面的灰尘，迟疑地将它戴在自己的头上，这屋内并没有供他斟酌的镜子，在做了一番思想斗争后，决定取下面具，门被推开了，肩膀上还落着雪的奥尔什方站在门外。

“科朗蒂奥告诉我挚友要送给我礼物？”他关上门，有些不可置信地靠在门上。

“奥尔什方，还记得你在降神节说过的话吗？”他扶正那件面具，下定了决心，原本粗糙的表面在接触到他出了汗的手心后，也变得滑溜溜的，“关于我是否愿意成为你的爱马，答案就是，是的，我愿意。”

光之战士吐出一口气，他的心即将要冲出胸膛，此刻，摆放在桌子上成堆的巧克力已经不重要了，他的话就像一枚钉子，紧紧钉住了他全部的注意力。

奥尔什方像是被吓了一大跳，他正要取下手套，可那动作在听到光之战士的话后僵住了，他往后退了两步，躲避什么似的侧过头，手套还挂在手背上，露出一小块白皙的皮肤。光之战士不敢去看他的脸，只好把视线聚焦在他手背上暴露出的部分，接着奥尔什方抬起手，光之战士也随着他的动作抬起眼睛，奥尔什方把手背贴在嘴唇上，他紧皱着眉头，眼睛仍看着别处，像在做着巨大斗争般沉默着。

“对不起……！”光之战士脱口而出，他只想到这个，他第一次见到陷入苦恼中的奥尔什方，源头则是自己，此刻，他不再去想被拒绝与否，只想看到奥尔什方从那副表情中解脱出来。

“啊，不是的。”奥尔什方回过神来，他仍然用手背紧紧贴着嘴唇，“我没有生气……”  
没有被手背遮挡的部分正逐渐泛起红晕，他这才将视线落在光之战士身上。

“我没有生气，只是挚友突然说出这样的话让我没办法回答。”

光之战士听到自己的因为紧张而产生的喘息声在马头套的四周回荡放大，一时间，他只能听到自己的心跳和喘息声。

“挚友居然一直记得我那时说的话，还拿出了这个……”他极力忍耐着似的闭上了眼睛，“还有那些巧克力。”

“恋人节快乐。”光之战士脱口而出。

“啊，是恋人节啊。”他恍然大悟般睁开眼睛，走到桌子前，随意翻动着不同包装的巧克力，轻松地说，“那我们一起来吃掉它们吧，挚友。……虽然数量看起来要分给其他人还绰绰有余。”

光之战士深吸一口气，深知奥尔什方坦率的表面下是不善于面对自己和他人情绪的一面，他快步走到奥尔什方身后，用力抱紧了奥尔什方，重复了一遍自己最开始的话，“奥尔什方，从此刻开始我就是你的爱马了，请尽情地骑我吧。”

被他的胳臂紧紧环绕的背部突然僵硬了起来，奥尔什方像是被火焰烫到那样拽开他在腰际的手臂，“我想的那件事，和挚友的不一样。”他难堪地解释着，意识到没办法挣开牢牢抱着自己的双手，他为了躲避，背便弓了起来。

光之战士一不做二不休，赌上自己作为艾欧泽亚的战士的尊严，闭上双眼，用跳下泰坦的平台那样的决心说道：“即使不是一件事，但看在恋人节的份上，请答应我吧。”

话说出口，让他自己都感到意外，他在被自己的话语震撼后的眩晕后回过神来，被他搂抱住的奥尔什方因为蜷缩已经将额头深埋在桌子上，光之战士咽了一口口水，他谨慎地伸长了脖子用目光去询问奥尔什方，那位接受了他豁出去的告白的骑士也偏过头去寻找他的目光，在被弄乱的蓝色发丝间的是混杂了别扭和欣喜的双眼，他在和光之战士的眼睛相遇后，可疑地移开了双眼。“那好吧，因为是恋人节，所以挚友也有一点不同寻常可以理解。”

————

在面具后看着奥尔什方着实是个新奇的体验，马面具在眼睛和口鼻处雕了镂空，方面呼吸和视物，但毕竟视野不如平时开阔，他只能看到跨坐在他腰腹处的奥尔什方的一部分线条紧实的身体。

奥尔什方不知是因为初体验的手足无措还是故意吊他的胃口，他褪下锁子甲的动作缓慢而迟疑，两手掀起打底的棉布衬衫时特意将衬衫的下摆停留在胸膛下一阵，又用目光无声地鞭笞着光之战士。

“戴上这面具的挚友，真的好像马匹，”他喃喃地说，光之战士想要伸手帮他解开裤子的腰带，也被他摁住了，“既然是我的……我的爱马，自然不会做这种事。”

光之战士闻言垂下双手，他重重喘息着，戴上这副面具后看着奥尔什方，有种莫名的不真实感，好像自己的身体不再是属于自己，而是用他人的身体去触摸奥尔什方。他被这隐隐约约的背叛感折磨得更加兴奋，奥尔什方缓慢的更衣变得更像刑罚了。

奥尔什方终于完完全全赤裸地坐在他的身上后，光之战士看着恋人修长的身体，他下意识扶住了奥尔什方腰部突出的骨头，它们热乎乎的，奥尔什方的体温因为情欲变得比平时更高。他颤抖着扯下光之战士的双手，支起双腿，“挚友这次只能看着，不能随心所欲。”，一只手用生涩的动作触碰着光之战士早已起立的性器，空着的那只手涂抹上润滑的油膏后开拓着自己身后的甬道。

“奥尔什方好过分……”他小声说，性器已经硬得发疼，但迟迟找不到释放的机会。

“……再等等，挚友现在不能说话吧，抱怨的话等到取下面具再说吧。”奥尔什方抽出湿淋淋的手指，他露出蛊惑的笑容，那是光之战士从未见过的样子，这名老实的骑士在情爱上有诸多不合理的反差，这让光之战士更加按耐不住一探究竟的好奇心。  
为了让光之战士看清自己是如何纳入他那尺寸客观的性器那样，奥尔什方扶住早已直立的阴茎，他绷起脊背，缓缓坐下，又回到了刚开始他跨坐的姿势，这次完完全全将光之战士的阴茎放入了身体里。

确认过以后，奥尔什方将被汗水粘在脸颊上的一缕头发别到耳后，露出比平时艳丽几倍的笑容，“那么挚友要遵守今晚的约定，在我没有开口前不能……”他的话在一半时停住了，光之战士扳住他的腰，无法忍耐那样在他身体里动了起来。

“对不起……擅自就做主了。”被包裹着后就想要去到更深处，更加温暖的地方，光之战士无法再恪守信用，本来被面具遮蔽了一部分视线就让他感到心痒难耐，早就接近忍耐的极限了。奥尔什方没想到光之战士的动作来得突然，他抓住光之战士的手臂，断断续续地恳求他动作慢下来，太激烈的动作让他本能感到惊慌失措，何况马面具带来的陌生感，彻底没了之前在摆弄光之战士的余裕。

仅仅靠着身后的顶弄，奥尔什方便高潮了，没有忍住生理性的泪水，他趴伏在光之战士的胸膛上，精灵族要比人族高出许多，光之战士灼热的吐息喷涂在他的脖颈处，又引发一阵颤栗。

“怎么办，我还硬着，奥尔什方未免太狡猾了吧。”光之战士嘴上这么说，但仍然环住了发抖的恋人。

“这个就……不需要了。”奥尔什方稍稍分开二人的距离，取下光之战士的面具，露出面具下的脸，他目不转睛地看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，他想到今天是恋人节，可是二人连一个简单的亲吻都忘记了。于是奥尔什方保持着身体和光之战士相连的姿势，第一次，仅仅带着纯粹的爱意，他亲吻光之战士的嘴唇。

“恋人节快乐。”他轻轻说。


End file.
